memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
I, Mudd
Streszczenie Spock i Dr. McCoy idą przez korytarz na pokładzie , gdzie spotyka ich załogant Norman. McCoy zauważa, że Norman jest dziwny i pozbawiony emocjil; z jakichś powodów Spock tego nie zauważył. Norman idzie do stanowiska kontroli lotu, gdzie obezwładnia załoganta pełniącego obowiązki i aktywuje maksymalne przyspieszenie. thumb|[[Norman przed pokojem kontroli.]] Na mostku Sulu melduje zmianę kursu i szybkości. Kapitan Kirk wysyła ochronę do stanowiska kontroli, ale żołnierze nie mogą się tam dostać. Sulu próbuje zmienić kurs na właściwy, ale bezskutecznie. Norman włamuje się do kontroli bezpieczeństwa i maszynowni , ogłusza wszystkich, których napotka i przejmuje kontrolę.. Potem idzie na mostek i informuje wszystkich, że przejął całkowitą kontrolę nad statkiem – jakakolwiek próba zmiany kursu zniszczy statek. Potem otwiera panel na swoim brzuchu, ujawniając, że jest androidem. thumb|left|Efekt roboty Normana. Norman zawiadamia wszystkich, że za cztery dni dotra do punktu przeznaczenia. :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 4513.3. Po opanowaniu pokładu przez androida ''Enterprise leciał przez cztery dni z szybkością warp 7. Obecnie wchodzimy na orbitę nieznanej planety." Cztery dni później ''Enterprise wchodzi na orbitę nieznanej planety. Norman budzi się i oznajmia, że Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Uhura i Chekov muszą przesłać się na dół, w przeciwnym razie android zniszczy silniki statku. thumb|Król Mudd I. Planeta ma klasę Class K, co znaczy, że może być zaadaptowana do życia z pomocą odpowiedniej maszynerii. Drużyna zostaje zabrana przed obliczeHarry Mudda, który oznajmia im, że teraz nazywa się cesarz: Mudd I. Mówi też, że Kirk musi zostać przez resztę swego życia na tej planecie, która obecnie również nosi nazwę Mudd. Harry Mudd jest otoczony androidami, w większości usługującymi mu pięknościami – 500 androidek z serii Alice. Mówi, że androidy dostarczają mu wszystkiego, czego zapragnie. Mudd wyjaśnia, skąd wziął się na tej planecie. Mówi, że przez Kirka i jego załogę znalazł się w więzieniu. Po ucieczce stamtąd zarabiał na życie, handlując fałszywymi patentami. Został schwytany i skazany na śmierć na planecie Deneb V; szczęśliwie udało mu się ukraść statek i uciec. Przypadkiem, po długim dryfowaniu w przestrzeni, znalazł się na tej planecie. Kłopot w tym, że się tu nudzi, a androidy nie chcą go wypuścić. Kirk i jego załoga są tu, ponieważ Mudd powiedział androidom, że chce statku, zatem załoga zostanie tu, a on odejdzie. Demonstruje później replikę swej okropnej żony, Stella; cieszy się tym, że może wyłączyć ją, kiedy zechce. Androidy zabierają drużynę do miejsca rekreacji, gdzie wszyscy dowiadują się, że zostały one skonstruowane przez humanoidalną rasę z galaktyki Andromedy (prawdopodobnie nie należącą do Cesarstwa Kelvan). Słońce ich planety przeszło w Nową i ocalało tylko kilka wysuniętych placówek. Gdy androidy odchodzą, Spock zauważa, że ich numery wskazują na to, iż nie mogą one działać samodzielnie i jest rzeczą logiczną, ze gdzieś musi być centrum kontroli. thumb|left|Roboty "[[Seria Barbara".]] Spock odkrywa centrum kontroli. Jest tam Norman, nie chce jednak powiedzieć Spockowi o kontroli; "nie jest zaprogramowany, by odpowiadać na te pytania". Kirk, Uhura i Chekov oglądają roboty z serii Barbara. Uhura pyta, jak długo mogą działać; odpowiedź brzmi – 500,000 lat. Co więcej, w androidzie można umieścić ludzki mózg. Wygląda na to, że Uhurze podoba się ten pomysł. W pokoju rekreacyjnym Scott dołącza do załogi, jako ostatni z przesłanych na dół. Teraz statek jest we władaniu androidów. Ponieważ androidy spełniają wszystkie życzenia swych więźniów, Kirk obawia się, że załoga ulegnie pokusom tego miejsca. Chekov, na przykład, obsługiwany przez dwie androidki z serii Alice, wydaje się być uszczęśliwiony. Scotta zaś interesuje bardzo maszyneria, działająca w tym miejscu. thumb|Znokautowany Mudd Kirk i jego ludzie planują ucieczkę – Uhura i Chekov wydaja się być zadowoleni, ale Kirk przywołuje ich do porządku. Agdy jedna z Alice przychodzi I obiecuje wszystko, by był szczęśliwy, Kirk odpowiada, że nie może być szczęśliwy bez swego statku. Alice nie wie, co odpowiedzieć; pyta nieobecnego Normana o koordynaty, a potem wychodzi. thumb|left|Wyobraźnia triumfuje nad logiką. Mudd żegna się z androidami, gdy przychodzi Kirk i chce z nim rozmawiać. Wydarza się coś, co nie jest niespodzianką dla nikogo oprócz Mudda, androidy nie chcą go uwolnić. Odkrywają za to swój plan: chcą "służyć" ludziom, aż ci będą od nich kompletnie uzależnieni. "Ich agresywne i chciwe instynkty będą pod całkowitą kontrolą. My zaopiekujemy się nimi." Spock domyśla się, że to Norman koordynuje androidy, z dwóch powodów: po pierwsze, jest tylko jeden Norman, a wiele innych, a po drugie, gdy Alice była zdezorientowana, prosiła go o wskazówki. Załoga decyduje się zaatakować Normana nielogicznym działaniem i przeciążyć jego układ kontrolny. Podejmują jawną próbę ucieczki wiedząc, że androidy spodziewają się tego. Ogłuszają Mudda – mimo jego protestów – I mówią androidom, że umrze, jeśli nie odzyskają statku. Uhura udaje, że zdradzi załogę w zamian za nieśmiertelność w ciele androida. Załoga wprowadza swój plan w życie. Aranżują nielogiczna pantomimę w obecności dwóch Alice, co je dezorientuje. Androidki nie mogą zrozumieć tego, co widzą i ich program zawiesza się. thumb|Mudd reaguje przerażeniem na to, co go czeka Spock próbuje nerve pinch na innej Alice, ale bez efektu. Wprowadza dwie inne w stan zawieszenia, oznajmiając im, że są jednakowe, a on jedną kocha, drugiej zaś nienawidzi. Androidki nie mogą tego zrozumieć, gdyż jest to całkowicie nielogiczne. Gdy ludzie upewniają się, że ta metoda działa, decydują się zaatakować Norman. Po serii nielogicznych scenek przedstawiają mu paradoks kłamcy ("Wszystko, co mówię to kłamstwo. Kłamię" Jestem kłamcą czy nie?) który powoduje dezorientację i wyłączenie Normana, a wraz z nim - reszty androidów. Mudd zostaje pozostawiony na planecie. Ten wyrok wydaje mu się całkiem pomyślny – androidy dadzą mu wszystko, czego będzie chciał – dowiaduje się jednak, ze będzie dzielił planetę z pięciuset kopiami swej żony. Co gorsza, nie ma nad nimi żadnej kontroli, a ich program każe im dręczyć go bez końca. Pamiętne cytaty "''Nie mają poczucia humoru-- aresztowali mnie!" (z żałością)"Och, to było straszne..." "Gorzej nawet; czy wiecie, jakie kary za oszustwo są na Deneb V?" "Winny ma wybór; śmierć przez porażenie prądem, zagazowanie, strzał z fazera, powieszenie–" "Mr. Spock – kluczowym słowem jest tu... ''ś-śmierć. Barbarzyństwo!" : - '''Mudd', McCoy i Spock thumb|Mudd opowiada swoją wersję przeszłych wydarzeń. "Co mogłem zrobić? Ja... uciekłem." "Uciekł z więzienia." "Załatwiłem transport–" "Ukradł statek." "Patrol mnie namierzył i zachował się wrogo –" "Strzelano do niego." "Nie mieli szacunku dla przywatnej własności– uszkodzili ten cholerny statek!" : - Mudd, wyjasniając okoliczności opuszczenia Deneb V... z tłumaczeniem Kirka "Opinie?" "Myślę, że mamy poważne kłopoty" "Cóż, to nie pomoże. Bones?" "Myślę, ze Mr. Chekov ma rację, mamy ''poważne kłopoty." "Spock, nie mów, że mamy kłopoty." "Mamy." : - Kirk, Chekov, McCoy, iSpock "To, panowie, jest ołtarzyk, ku pamięci mej drogiej żony, Stelli." "Zmarłej?" "Nie,nie.nie - ledwie nieobecnej. Widzicie, panowie, za każdym wielkim mężczyzną stoi kobieta, która go naciska. A moja była Stella. To przez jej naciski ruszyłem w kosmos – nie żeby o to jej chodziło, ale przez jej wieczne awantury – (recovers) Ciągle o niej myślę; i za każdym razem uciekam dalej." : - Harry Mudd i McCoy "To bardzo interesujące – zostawił pan żonę, a jednocześnie zabrał ze sobą." "Androidy skontruowały dla mnie replikę Stelli, tak że mogę na nią patrzeć... i cieszyć się jej nieobecnością. Panowie – uwaga: ''(naciska jej gardło) Stella, kochanie." (z poczatku mechanicznie) "''Har-''court! Harcourt Fenton Mudd! Gdzie ty byłeś? Co robiłeś? Nic dobrego, tego jestem pewna – no więc pozwól sobie powiedzieć, ty leniwa, bezużyteczna–''" "Zamknij się!" (zamierająco) "– istoto, istoto, istoto..." (śmieje się) "Cudownie! W końcu mam ostatnie słowo... nawet w rozmowie z tobą." : - McCoy, Mudd, i "Stella" "Czy teraz zechcecie nas opuścić?" "Czemu mamy to robić?" (z naciskiem)"Bo my was nie ''lubimy. Teraz, boop-boop-boop-boop!" : - '''Kirk' i Androids "Scotty, rozkazałem panu zostać!" "Aye, sir – I zostałem, póki jakaś żeńska Gargantua nie cisnęła mnie do transportera! : - Kirk i Scott thumb|"Lord" Chekov "Co za szkoda, ze nie jesteście prawdziwe." "Jesteśmy prawdziwe, mój panie." "Oh, miałem na myśli prawdziwe dziewczęta." "Zostałyśmy tak zaprogramowane, by funkcjonować jak ludzkie samice, panie." "Tak?" "Tak, panie." "Harry Mudd was zaprogramował? ''" "''Tak, panie." "Ten paskudny kułak bez zasad Harry Mudd was zaprogramował?" "Tak, panie." "To miejsce jest lepsze niż Leningrad." : - Chekov i androidki "Słuchaj pan, Spock, może pan być wspaniałym oficerem naukowym, ale proszę mi wierzyć – nie sprzedałby pan fałszywego patentu nawt własnej matce! ''" "''Nie rozumiem, w jakim celu miałbym proponowac mojej matce fałszywe patenty." "Zapomnij pan." : - Mudd i Spock "Chcemy''Enterprise!" (światełko mruga) " Enterprise to nie życzenie ani pragnienie– to urządzenie mechaniczne." "''Nie, to piękna dama i kochamy ją!" (blank stare) "Nielogiczne. Nielogiczne. Wszystkie jednostki zaangażowane, wszystkie jednostki. Norman, koordynuj. ''(patrzy na Kirka) Nieszczęśliwość niezrozumiała; musimy ją rozpatrzeć." : - '''Kirk' i Alice "Następnie zabierzemy Alicje w podróż do Krainy Czarów." : - Kirk "Logika to mały, ćwierkający ptaszek, świergoczący na gałązce. Logika to naręcz pięknych kwiatów, które cuchną.' Jesteś pewny, że twoje obwody są dobrze połączone? Twoje uszy są ''zielone!" : - Spockthumb|Norman pada pod ciężarem kłamstw. "Wszystko, co Harry ci powiedział, to kłamstwo -- pamiętaj! Wszystko, co Harry ci powiedział, to kłamstwo!" "Teraz słuchaj uważnie, Norman, chłopcze; ''Ja - kłamię!" "Kłamiesz, ale wszystko, co mówisz, to kłamstwo, tak więc teraz musiałeś powiedzieć prawdę, ale nie mogłeś jej powiedzieć, bo wszystko, co mówisz, to kłamstwo. Ty kłamiesz, ty mówisz prawdę, ty– Nielogiczność! Nielogiczność! Prosze wyjaśnić! Jesteś człowiekiem! Tylko ludzie mogą wyjaśnić swoje zachowanie! ''Proszę wyjaśnić!" (kpiąco) "''Nie jestem zaprogramowany, by odpowiadać w tym temacie..." : - Kirk i Mudd, zadając ostateczny cios Normanowi za pomocą greckiego paradoksu kłamcy Zza kulis thumb|Remasterowana wersja brzucha robota Mudda * Tytuł odcinka jest prawdopodobnie odniesieniem do powieści I, Robot, Isaaca Asimova z 1950 roku z kolekcji opowieści o androidach, albo I, Claudius, powieści z 1934 roku, napisanej przez Roberta Gravesa, a traktującej o cesarzu Klaudiuszu. * Tylko w tym odcinku słyszymy, jak Spock gwiżdże. * W TMP dowiadujemy się, że Chekov był na pokładzie Enterprise podczas akcji odcinka Space Seed, ale tutaj mamy odwrotną sytuację. Jago pytanie do Kirka, "Czy zna pan tego człowieka, kapitanie?" pokazuje, że definitywnie nie było go na pokładzie, gdy załoga po raz pierwszy zetknęła się z Muddem. * Był to ostatni występ George'a Takei w tej serii przed odcinkiem Return to Tomorrow. thumb|Planeta Mudd * Shatner przytył nieco przed tym odcinkiem. Według zdjęć z kolekcji członków ekipy musiał dobrze się napracować, by ponownie schudnąć * Alice jest niewrażliwa na Vulcan nerve pinch (spokojnie pyta Spocka o naturę tego gestu). To czyni ją, na równi z pułkownikiem Gary Seven, jedną z niewielu humanoidów odpornych na Vulcan pinch. Ten fakt można wytłumaczyć tym, że jest ona w zasadzie robotem. * Jej słowna reakcja – "Czy ten gest coś oznacza?" – została powtórzona przez Kelinda w odcinku By Any Other Name. * Chekov komentuje, że "to miejsce jest nawet lepsze niż Leningrad", co jest anachronizmem (aczkolwiek nie było nim w momencie filmowania odcinka) St. Petersburg był tak nazywany od 1921 roku, do 1991, a obecnie wrócił do starej nazwy. Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Spock * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Gościnnie * Roger C. Carmel jako Harry Mudd Równiez występują * Richard Tatro jako Norman * Alyce Andrece jako Alice #1 do #250 * Rhae Andrece jako Alice #251 do #500 Udział biorą * James Doohan jako Scott * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * George Takei jako Sulu * Walter Koenig jako Chekov * Kay Elliot jako Stella Mudd * Mike Howden jako Rowe * Michael Zaslow jako Jordan Niewymienieni * Bobby Bass jako inżynier * Roger Holloway jako Roger Lemli * Tom and Ted LeGarde jako seria Herman * Bob Orrison jako inżynier * Colleen i Morreen Thornton jako seria Barbara * Tamara and Starr Wilson jako seria Maizie * Nieznany aktor jako: ** seria Annabelle ** seria Oscar ** seria Trudy Kaskaderzy * Loren Janes jako dubler Richarda Tatro de:Der dressierte Herrscher en:I, Mudd (episode) es:I, Mudd fr:I, Mudd (épisode) it:Io, Mudd (episodio) ja:不思議の宇宙のアリス（エピソード） nl:I, Mudd Kategoria:Odcinki TOS